


Chapel of Love

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @sabrielcc AU prompt ‘Fake Marriage’, for @gabriel-spn-bingo square ‘fake relationship-hunt’-----“Alright. Alright.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He clicked the phone shut and turned to Gabriel, who raised an eyebrow. “There’s a rash of suspicious deaths near here, so guess what.”“Ugh.” Gabriel slumped on the bed. “We just finished a case!”Shrugging, Sam tucked his phone in his pocket. “I know, but it’s just the next town over. According to Dean it’s a bunch of couples that have been dying over at this church, murder/suicide, but far too many to be a coincidence.”





	Chapel of Love

“Alright. Alright.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He clicked the phone shut and turned to Gabriel, who raised an eyebrow. “There’s a rash of suspicious deaths near here, so guess what.”

“Ugh.” Gabriel slumped on the bed. “We just finished a case!”

Shrugging, Sam tucked his phone in his pocket. “I know, but it’s just the next town over. According to Dean it’s a bunch of couples that have been dying over at this church, murder/suicide, but far too many to be a coincidence.”

Gabriel finished flopping over onto the bed and waved his hand idly at Sam. “Whatever. I guess if you aren’t driving me back anyway.”

Sam turned to his things, beginning to pack. “It’s not like you couldn’t just fly home without me.”

Gabriel sat up suddenly, annoyed, and pointed sharply at the hunter. “I may be recovering nicely, but I’m not wasting my power for a joyflight!” He crossed his arms. “Besides, no one hunts without a partner. That ‘gets hunters dead’.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I don’t really want to either but…”

“Yeah yeah, people are dying that are probably innocent. I get it.” Gabriel huffed. “Note how I’m still here.” He hopped up from where he was sitting and began packing his own bag, though still grumbling for effect.

Gabriel had started to do the hunter thing with the others as an excuse to get out of the bunker, because frankly that place was suffocating. There was only so much binging one could do before considering some pranks, and that just got him pushed out the door sooner. It was also why he was hauled around by Sam more often. He and Dean’s prank wars escalated to a level no one else wanted to try and match, and leaving property damage in their wake. He hated his lack of power but at least a little trickster magic still clung to him to help buffer the angelic that was flagging. He was recovering but it was slow going.

The drive wasn’t far as promised, and their new room wasn’t too much different than their old. Gabriel sighed and wished again his power wasn’t where it was. He really wanted to make the place so much more comfortable with a snap. He hated the uncomfortable beds, the tiny bathrooms, the gross everything. He was pretty sure Sam did too, after being able to make the bunker home.

As with all hunts they needed to suit up and head down to the coroner’s office to see what was up. He at least looked good in a suit, and so did Sam. With his size he couldn’t just get something off the rack, so it was almost always a bit tailored. Gabriel’s wasn’t as nice currently, but he couldn’t complain. The way the Winchesters did credit cards meant it wasn’t Walmart cheap, but it wasn’t perfectly tailored with a snap either.

The victims were killed exactly how the report read, but the murderers had a familiar blackish ooze in the report, and the residue still clung to the bodies. Ectoplasm. So it was a particularly pissed ghost, and they needed to find out why. Thankfully it was a smaller town and the coroner was a gossip. Apparently some of the couples were on the outs but still getting married. One was cheating, another beat his wife, and the third was for money. Sounded like the ghost hated fake marriages, and was killing the pair. If it wasn’t for it killing both, Gabriel would probably leave it alone. Reminded him of himself to be fair.

Sam was already geared up to do a good ‘ol salt n’ burn, except they didn’t know who was doing it. Which meant unending hours of research on former townsfolk trapped in the hotel room. Gabriel lounged on the bed, watching Sam work wonders with the internet. It was actually pretty fascinating to see him pull magic out of the keyboard, but he’d been watching it for over an hour now. He rolled over and leaned on his elbows. A slow, predatory grin spread across his face. “You wanna get married?”

“What?” Sam looked up suddenly, confusion crossing his face.

Gabriel rolled off the end of the bed and knelt by the table with a wink. “Marry me.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “No.” He tried to push him over with his foot, purposefully looking back at the computer.

“Aw come on. It’s perfect!” Gabriel didn’t budge at the shove. “If there ever was a false reason than for a case I don’t know what is.”

Sam rubbed at his temples. The problem was there wasn’t anything on the internet so far and it unfortunately made sense. If they could see the spirit they might be able to fight it. He looked down at Gabriel, who’s grin had somehow managed to get wider. “Under protest.”

“Exactly!” Gabriel rubbed his hands together. “We need to convince the priest now.” He dug out his phone and sunk down to sit on the floor. He held up his hand as Sam began to protest. “Is this Father Simmons? Good. My boyfriend and I just got the sudden need to get married and would love for you to officiate in your church.” Gabriel grinned up at Sam as he listened to the father talk. “Oh I know, but I was so hoping because you’re the right denomination around here.” Another moment for the father. “Nah, we’ll do the legal paperwork in our home city, we just wish to do the ceremony properly in a church.” His eyes danced at Sam’s increasingly grumpy face. “Thank you _so_ much! We’ll see you Saturday then!”

Sam clicked his laptop shut with a sigh. With Gabriel sometimes it was best to go along. It wasn’t like he could stop him or that the idea wasn’t viable. “...I don’t have a tux.” 

“Pft, you have a nice suit. It’s not like you had a tux for your last marriage either.” Gabriel shrugged and flopped back down on the bed. They had a couple of days to kill, so he was still kind of bored. 

“That was a spell, and how the hell do you know about that?” 

“Do you think your brother could keep his mouth shut about that around _me_?” Gabriel laughed, fishing around for the remote. “It was hilarious by the way.” 

Sam glared a long moment, then a smirk began. “I bet he didn’t tell you about the ghost sickness he had.” 

Gabriel sat up, ignoring his search to turn on the tv. “Do tell.” 

———- 

The days passed quickly, each telling their own sets of stories. Sam played disappointed at some of the punishments, but it had been literal years since he had cared as much about keeping the worst of humanity alive, especially if they had killed someone else. He hadn’t really connected with Gabriel before, finding him normally abrasive, but in an actual conversation he was fun to talk with. He had a unique view as a near immortal and wasn’t shy about sharing that opinion. 

Gabriel was just glad for a more proper update on the world. They had given him the major quick highlights, but he had to play it by ear since. This time he actually had a real conversation about real events, and a good pile of juicy bits to use on Dean next prank war besides. Sam was intelligent and not as shy about what he thought about feelings and events. While Dean might get his humor in punishments better, Sam understood the _why_ more. 

They both generally agreed it was time well spent, even if they didn’t express it to each other. They still didn’t agree on the wedding, but now it was over more nitpicky things as Gabriel was insisting Sam wear white, to the point he was threatening to use his powers. Sam argued the whole virginal thing, but Gabriel wanted it because it annoyed Sam. Now Sam was threatening to actually get paperwork to fill out as a counter bribe, so they ultimately agreed to not do either. 

They arrived Saturday evening in two bright and shiny rental tuxs, Sam relenting a tiny bit and wearing a white flower boutonnière that matched in design to Gabriel’s red one. Underneath the nice clothes and in the bag they hauled along still sat their hunting gear. No matter what, they were ready for the ghost. This was still a fake marriage after all, and they were bound and determined to save people. 

But first a wedding that needed to be just real enough to piss off said ghost. 

They met with the Father, who was certainly happy to take their money, and at least on the surface happy for their marriage itself. He inquired about guests, which they said no one else, so he invited them to the main hall. They both agreed to little pomp and circumstance, and just started the service at the altar. The Father read all the right passages and said all the right words until it came to vows. Gabriel slightly glared as Sam pulled out a folded piece of paper with a grin. They hadn’t agreed on vows, so Sam must have called the priest ahead of time. 

Sam cleared his throat, reading from the sheet he held. “You were once a thorn in my side, trying so hard to teach me something. While it wasn’t taught in the kindest of ways, I should have at least listened. I understand now, as much as I think you understand how to tell me things better. You may be loud and obnoxious at times, but you are my best friend.” Sam smirked as the Father turned to Gabriel for his vows. 

Gabriel was actually kind of touched. The kid didn’t have many friends, so there was an unfortunate chance he wasn’t lying. He offered a smile in return, knowing just what to say. “I think you may be onto something about teaching. I wasn’t there to help much, running from our problems a lot.” Gabriel shifted to look properly contrite. “But I’m willing to be here now, with you. you taught me that.” He looked up at Sam and offered his hands, which Sam softly took. 

The Father smiled warmly at both of them. “Do you have the rings?” 

They almost reluctantly separated their hands to dig in respective pockets. They were cheap things picked up at the local department store, but worked well enough for a fake marriage. Gabriel couldn’t help a tiny bit of grace to leak into his, for teasing effect as Sam would be the only one to feel it. Which he did, raising an eyebrow for it. Gabriel too had a small surprise, feeling faint grooves on the inside. He didn’t know what it said yet, but he’d bet Sam had scrawled his own name or something. 

Their hands managed to stay clasped after the rings, even though there was no need. The Father continued with the final words, asking an empty church for any objections. After a pause, there was of course none. The ghost didn’t hassle the couple until after, of course. 

The Father patted their hands. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” 

Sam looked like he had forgotten this part, and Gabriel grinned, hauling him down to his level, kissing him hard. Something… happened, he wasn’t sure what. Sam certainly looked surprised, but he had just kissed him. Gabriel couldn’t ask Sam since they were still standing in front of of the very cheerful Father, who was congratulating them heartily. They both played the happily married couple and shook his hand, gathering themselves and their things. 

The Father politely excused himself, letting the happy couple have some alone time. Sam shrugged the bag onto his shoulder, eyeing the ring on his finger. “Nice touch.” 

“Uh, Yeah.” Gabriel couldn’t help the grin. “Matches whatever you inscribed I bet.” He wiggled his own hand. He sighed and tilted his head. “Did… did you feel something weird when we kissed?” 

“That wasn’t you?” He lightly touched his lips. “Huh. I thought I was an angel thing.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Maybe it has something to do with the ghost. Dad certainly never blessed anything in a church ever.” 

The both turned at a disappointed clicking noise. “That was far too easy.” A lady sauntered her way down the aisle. “Ghosts and people dying and you come running. You used to not care so much about so little.” 

Gabriel stiffened at her words, carefully stepping in front of Sam. “I’d say nice to see you, but I’m pretty sure you hate me.” 

Sam carefully pulled out his angel blade, ready to back Gabriel’s play. “Who is she?” 

She raised a delicate eyebrow. “You helped kill my husband.” She looked back to Gabriel. “You took my most important people away from me.” 

“Sigyn.” Gabriel shrugged helplessly, at a loss for any words to use against her. He had left her alone because she hadn’t done anything to him directly. “You know what he did to me.” 

She slowly nodded. “And you got his father killed before that.” Sighing, she gestured sharply, pushing Gabriel to the side, watching him struggle against her power. “I was just going to kill your friend and then slowly kill you, but,” She grinned. “Well, what you two did in the presence of the goddess of loyalty and faithfulness… And it even stuck.” She pointed to Sam, rooting him in place. “I think I might leave you with the feelings I have.” She tilted her head in consideration. “Maybe even worse, plagued with the might-have-beens. I at least have good solid memories of my dearest.” 

Sigyn turned from Gabriel and towards Sam, getting close. She shook her head ruefully. “Your pitiful heaven will be filled with the what ifs as well, I bet.” 

Sam tried his best to fight the crushing pressure as it increased, grimacing back at Sigyn. There was barely any room for oxygen, much less a proper response, but he managed a grin as he felt more than saw the rise of power from across the room. 

She was slammed down to the ground before she could even react, the full power of an archangel staring down at her. “You have no right to touch him.” Gabriel didn’t even allow her a reply as she burned quickly to a crisp under his glowing gaze. 

The light faded and he sunk heavily to the floor, breathing roughly. Sam ran to him, but he waved the help off. “I’m fine, just used a bit too much for that.” Gabriel grimaced up at him playfully. “Looks like I’m on recovery for a lot longer.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and offered his hand to help him up. “Thanks for the save.” 

Gabriel stared at the hand. More specifically the ring on Sam’s finger. His eyes lost their joking edge, thinking back to what Sigyn said and what they felt when they kissed. “...You know we’re actually married now on a god scale, right?” 

Hefting a sigh, Sam abandoned his attempt at help and sunk to the floor next to Gabriel. “I heard her.” He nervously looked Gabriel over. “She, uh, also seemed surprised it worked.” He tucked a stray hair behind his ear, mumbling the next bit. “Also said something about feelings like hers.” 

Gabriel smirked. “Of course you’d talk about _feelings_.” The smirk softened and he reached out to pat Sam’s shoulder. “...She wasn’t wrong, I don’t think.” 

Sam raised an incredulous eyebrow. “You _think_?” 

The pat turned into a shove. “I might have known you for over a decade, but we’ve only been maybe friends for a year. If that.” Gabriel laughed a bit before turning the push into a pull, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders. He spoke his next words in his ear. “I’m willing to try though.” 

Sam tentatively returned the hug, smiling. “Thanks. I’d… I’d like to try too.” 

Gabriel pulled back a little to be able to look Sam in the eyes, a mischievous smile playing across his face. “I also promise to try and not die on you.” 

Sam frowned sharply, but his retort was cut off by a kiss. He let himself soften into it, even if he was annoyed at the spark of worry he caused. He thunked his forehead against Gabriel’s. “You do that. Please.” 

Sighing, Gabriel stole another short kiss. “Promise, like I said.” He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t die either, capisce?” 

Sam rolled his eyes in humor. “I promise too.” He stood up, hauling Gabriel up with him. “I got you, don’t I?” 

Gabriel refused to let Sam go, though had to shift his arms lower due to their heights. “Uh, you were paying attention to how much I used, yeah?” He smacked Sam’s chest. “I can’t stop you hunting, but I can at least be here too. Even if I can’t just sweep in to save you all prettily.” He wiggled his fingers as if casting magic, then huffed a sigh. “I hate being powerless.” 

Sam shrugged and reached down to pick up his bag. “No more powerless than me, and look how far I’ve gotten.” 

Gabriel let his eyes wander over Sam with a grin. “Oh I’m looking.” 

Sighing comedically heavy, Sam turned to the church doors. “Just get your stuff so we can go back to our room.” He snuck a glance back at Gabriel, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. 

Gabriel’s eyes sharpened with a grin and he snapped a smart salute. “Yessir.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chapel of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048296) by [HankyPranky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky)




End file.
